


【EC】Love is More Than a Word

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原著向PWP。一发完。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【EC】Love is More Than a Word

Charles可从来没有预见到这个，尤其是在他看不见的情况下。厚重的纱布覆盖在他的眼睛上，它们被医生严令禁止私自摘下，但缠绕在他手腕上的束缚可就明显不是什么医嘱了。Charles挣扎了一下，那些金属就像是被赋予了生命一般随着他的动作变本加厉的攀附了上来，它们紧贴着Charles的脉搏，贪婪地吸取着他的体温，霸道的接管了这双手的控制权。

 

Charles将自己的思维投射了出去，天赐的礼物开始在空气里穿梭，试图寻找到什么，可它们一无所获。Charles试着延伸到再远点儿的地方，仍旧是一片寂静。

 

“别找了，这里只有我们。”低沉的声音划破了思绪的织网，开始在空气中无形的纠缠了起来。

 

Charles放弃了挣扎，有些无奈的叹了口气，“Erik，请你至少假装对一个病患好一点儿。”

 

可回答他的仅仅是手腕上的触感，束缚着他双手的金属稍稍放松了一点儿。但视觉的缺失总是让其他感官更加敏锐，Charles很难忽略它们沿着手腕的皮肤一路向上，像是爱抚般的滑动。这让他有一种似乎要被一寸寸吞噬的感觉。

 

“Erik！”他的声音有些不可控制的渐高，尽管Charles极力控制，但陷于黑暗的人总是更容易恐惧，即使他有全世界最强大的头脑也一样。

 

“嘘。”金属的主人轻轻摇了摇手指，他的仆人立即听话的停止了自己的侵犯。“别紧张，Charles，我只是需要确保你不会把纱布扯下来。”

 

“我没有要这样做！”Charles快速反驳道。

 

“真的？”高翘的尾音让这个问句带上了一点儿戏谑，但很快Erik的声音就变得有些严厉，“那你发誓你没有钻进那位医生的脑子，让他告诉我们只需要三天你就能拆纱布了？”

 

Charles立即就像是一个被抓到偷吃糖果的孩子一样咬了咬嘴唇，他微微张开嘴想要辩驳，同时在心里懊恼没有瞒过Erik。

 

“你还敢说这个？！”Charles似乎找到了反击的切入点，他不甘示弱的吼了回去。“那个可怜的医生被你吓坏了！即使我看不见，也能想象你那副如果他敢说我只用修养三天，你就会拔起下水管道砸他的样子！他根本不敢说实话！”

 

“实话？”Charles能感受到缠绕在他手臂上的金属随着Erik渐高的声调而再次收紧，“是谁不听我劝告独自去找一个完全无法控制自己能力的变种人的？我说了他很危险，你应该等我回来的。”

 

这次Erik没有等到预期中的反击，Charles突然之间的缄默让他有些意外。他们对于如何维护变种人的利益曾有过无数次的争吵，每一次Charles都会充分展现自己的辩论技巧，包括运用他本人魅力。但Charles从未用沉默应对过他，即使他再生气。Erik开始有些后悔，他不应该发脾气的，Charles受伤了而这并不是他的错。

 

“我很抱歉。”Erik的声音随着脚步声由远及近，Charles能感受到他移动到了床边，之前他都远远的呆在房间的另一头。

 

Charles向右偏过了头，拒绝了这个道歉。然后他感觉到左边的床向下沉了沉，接着是右脸颊上温润的触感。Erik的手轻柔的搭在Charles的脸上，并没有用力迫使后者转过脸。

 

“我不是责怪你，Charles。我只是有些生气你不好好养伤，我太担心了。”还有害怕，Erik没说出来。

 

Erik非常诚恳的道完歉，准备迎接Charles的安慰。只要他道歉，Charles总会原谅他。但他没有想到，这一次不是。Charles仍旧没有开口，也没有像从前一样会亲密的不可抑止的轻轻磨蹭Erik贴在他脸颊上的手掌。

 

“那你现在可以不用担心了，你想要我养多久我就养多久，即使你不在，我保证。请放开我，Erik。你戴着你的老朋友，而我现在看不见，我想这种束缚毫无意义。”

 

Charles的声音平静而疏离，这让Erik感到有些心慌。他下意识的收紧了Charles手腕上的金属，好像他下一秒就会消失一样。他的手同时用力，强迫Charles转过脸面对他，虽然厚重的纱布阻隔了Charles大部分的神态，但似乎只有看着Charles才会让Erik内心的惶恐感有所减弱。

 

被桎梏的感觉当然不会好，刚才还显得很温柔的束缚随着主人的失控而变得硬冷，Charles的眉毛皱了起来，但在纱布的遮掩下并没有被察觉。失去视觉本来让Charles感到有些慌张，但常年累积的镇定让别人很难看出他其实很害怕。尤其是在强大能力的运作下，其他人甚至都开始觉得也许Charles即便失去视力也不会对他有任何的影响，在这点上，Erik也被他骗了过去。这种不安定感在Erik略显粗暴的沟通方式里被完全激发了出来。他看不见，Erik戴着头盔完全屏蔽了他的思维投射，屋子里还没有其他人，他甚至不知道现在是白天还是晚上，Charles觉得自己失败极了。

 

于是，当Erik强硬的掰过Charles的脸的时候，他整个人都像被丢进了冰窖里。Charles在哭，他没有抽泣，也没有任何一处抖动，但他在哭。泪水透过纱布滴到了Erik的手上，滚烫的如同在冰冷的水里扔进一块烧红的烙铁。一瞬间，Erik所有的感觉都显得无关紧要，他强大的，无坚不摧的爱人正在经历一场内心的风暴，而他竟对此一无所知。

 

Erik手忙脚乱的不知道应该干什么，是先放开绑着Charles的金属，还是去擦他的眼泪，又或者是说些什么。可一张开嘴，道歉和请求Charles别再哭就交替纠缠着同时出现在一句句子里，而语无伦次的Erik显得比Charles还要可怜上三分。

 

“先摘下你的头盔，你这个笨蛋，我讨厌它讨厌的要死。”Charles被Erik的反应逗乐了，他其实对于自己竟然没有控制住眼泪而感到有些害羞。

 

现在不管Charles让他干什么，他都会干的，Erik立马摘下了头盔。然后他就做好当他再次恢复自我意识的时候，他已经处于世界的另一端了。可什么都没有，Charles甚至都没有投射出自己的思维。这让Erik感觉非常的不妙，他如临大敌般的翻身爬上了床，将Charles固定在自己的身下，然后他挥开了之前一直缠绕着Charles的金属床栏。现在只有实实在在的将Charles抱在怀里才能减轻一点儿Erik内心的不安。

 

“我摘下来了，Charles，你怎么不进来？”Erik伸手擦了擦Charles脸颊上的泪痕，他很想再亲亲，但又怕会被拒绝，他不确定现在他可以忍受这个。

 

“因为你不愿意，我说过，如果你不想的话，我绝不会擅自进去。”Charles的声音因为哭泣而带着一点儿特别的鼻音，“我答应过你，可看起来你并不相信。”

 

“不！不是……”Erik突然发现自己是一厢情愿的在自掘坟墓，“我的大脑随时随地为你准备着，我只是……”Erik有些踌躇，他叹了一口气，俯下身子将Charles抱的更紧，“进来吧，Charles，求你。”

在一声几乎不可闻的叹息之后，Erik感受到一个温柔的触摸，Charles被解放的双手抚上了他的脸颊，然后是一阵熟悉而期盼抚慰。Erik舒服的闭上了眼睛，他是有多愚蠢才会选择屏蔽这个。一会儿后，Charles放开了手，他的眼睛被纱布所遮挡，但他的嘴角却泄露了他此时的心情。Charles有些惊讶又有些好笑的翘起了嘴角，他的爱人一直坚强如铁，这让他忘记了Erik也会害怕。

 

“你戴着那玩意儿就是怕我知道你在害怕？”Charles的思绪已经退了出来，但他的双手仍然搭在Erik的头上，轻柔的抚摸安慰着对方也安慰着自己。

 

Erik没有回答，他继续收紧了环在Charles腰上的手臂，以此掩饰自己的尴尬。这个动作让Charles笑了出来，他抬起Erik埋在他脖子里的头，看不见的他用手指替代眼睛缓慢的触摸他脸上的每一寸皮肤，描绘着这张他永不会忘记的脸庞。

 

“我们是两个傻瓜，对吗？”两个习惯了独自承担一切，却深爱对方的傻瓜。

 

Charles得到的回答是嘴唇上湿热的触感，他下意识的张开嘴，然后他就失去了控制权。Erik的舌头在他的嘴里横冲直撞，似乎所有横在两人中间的不安与惶恐都被纠缠的唇齿撕碎吞下，再无立足之地。他们都习惯于一个人面对一切，却忘记了身边的人同自己一样强大，爱需要的不仅仅是付出，索取同样的重要。

 

Charles任由Erik接管了自己的身体，他仰起头，感受着Erik在他的皮肤上烙下一个个印记。Erik的双手忙着确认Charles身上其他地方是否完好，于是他忠实的金属仆人义不容辞的担当起了开门人，在金属灵巧的摆弄下，宽大的居家服很快就失去了遮蔽的作用。而Erik的检查才刚刚进行到大腿内侧，失去视觉的Charles对他的每一下碰触都显得过于敏感。即使是一下呼吸，都会让他的皮肤颤栗起来。Erik开始有些喜欢这个了，他一边照顾着Charles完全勃起的阴茎一边想着，也许等Charles的伤痊愈后，他们也可以考虑蒙住眼睛这种游戏。

 

“不！”Charles突然喘息着说道，“绝不！”

 

看起来Erik没有能够管住自己的大脑，他想的太大声了。Erik抬起埋在Charles腿间的脑袋，对着明显心口不一的爱人挑了挑眉毛。

 

“真的？”Erik明知故问，“那这种呢？”

 

然后Charles发出了一声他几乎想要咬掉自己舌头的惊叫，刚才还不知道在哪里的床栏一下子就缠住了他的手臂。而他的乳头也落入了这些恼人的金属之手，冰冷的刺激让Charles挺起了身子，但掐在他腰上的双手却没有让他的躲避得逞。金属的攻击还在继续，它们孜孜不倦的在Charles的乳头周围打转，直到这两粒漂亮的小东西因为刺激而变得充血红肿。随后，金属的主人理所当然的接管了一切。Charles在Erik舔上自己右乳的那一瞬间就高潮了，与之前冰冷的触感不同，Erik的口腔火热异常。极端相反的两种感觉刺激的原本就比平时敏感的Charles射了出来。

 

太过强烈的快感让Charles没能控制住自己的能力，Erik感觉自己的脑袋被撞了一下，接着汹涌的混乱的毫无章法的思绪就这样闯了进来。有那么一瞬间，Erik的脑子里一片空白，然后是激烈的撕扯，但他完全没有感到痛楚。Erik放开了被他蹂躏着的右乳，一路舔舐着越过Charles的锁骨，脖子，下巴，最终重新俘获了他漂亮的因为高潮而显得更加红润的嘴唇。他温柔的亲吻着失神的爱人，缓慢的挺动着下身，让自己的阴茎在Charles的身体上滑动。他闭上眼睛引导着Charles整理他的思绪，将纠缠在自己脑子里的思维链接引向到正确的路径。这一般是Charles帮他来完成，而不是反过来，不过对此Erik毫无意见，甚至还有些小小的得意。

 

突然间，Erik停了下来。他断开了甜蜜的亲吻，稍稍抬起身子看着呼吸渐渐归于平稳的Charles。后者虽然看不见，但也许是因为Erik的目光实在过于赤裸，Charles在这样的注视下不自在的偏过了头，他的脸也不可抑止的红了起来。与刚才因为高潮而泛红的脸庞不同，这一次带着一点儿不好意思的窘迫。Erik重新俯下身，轻轻的转过Charles的头，他的目光再次仔仔细细的舔过后者的脸庞。Erik知道Charles爱他，他知道很久了，久到他利用过他的爱，辜负过他的爱，背叛过他的爱。可Erik不知道Charles把自己爱的程度藏的如此之深，直到他自己读到。

 

刚才一小会儿的失控让Charles没能及时的藏好习惯性想要隐藏的东西，每一次当他进入Erik大脑的时候，他都小心的不让自己的爱暴露的太多。他也不知道为什么自己要这样做，他善于读懂人心，但很多时候他其实根本搞不懂自己的。Charles有些窘迫的想要收回自己的投射，但Erik抢先一步阻止了他。

 

“别，Charles，求你，别走。”Erik的声音直往Charles的耳朵里钻，他似乎也学会控制人脑，因为Charles真的就晕乎乎的留下了。他们都没有在费力去整理纠缠在一起的思绪，也不想分清楚到底是谁在想些什么。Erik张嘴轻咬着Charles的耳垂，温柔的托起后者的腿，在Charles爱意的包围下进入了他。

 

有些紧涩的触感让他们同时抽了一口气，Erik知道Charles还没有充分准备好，但他无法再等，一秒钟都不行。Charles对他的爱无法用语言来形容，自己对他的又何尝不是这样。在今天之前，他甚至都没有考虑过他们两个到底谁爱对方更多。他总是自大的认为他为Charles放弃了一直坚持的目标，为Charles妥协他绝不会妥协的事情，为Charles试着去做一个更好的人。所以当然是他付出的更多，但他错了，错的彻底。

 

尽管极力克制自己，但一下子汹涌而出的感情让Erik没法控制住自己，他不断的将自己撞进Charles的体内，试图向对方证明自己的爱。直至今日他才发现自己所为的感情有多么的幼稚和贫瘠，但他发誓，这已经是他能给予的全部。他将所有的感情都留给了Charles，虽然这相比于Charles给予他的，简直是天壤之别。

 

Charles被Erik激烈的动作搞的差点儿喘不上气，他想让Erik慢点儿，可他们的思绪纠缠在一起，这让Charles很难发出明确的指令。而当他张开嘴，除了呻吟之外他发不出任何其他的声音。于是Charles只能轻扯着Erik脑后利索的短发，试图让他放慢点儿节奏。但这并没有起到什么效果，掐在他腰上的手越收越紧，Charles都怀疑明天那里会起一片淤青。Erik下身的动作也丝毫没有放慢，他将整根阴茎抽出再快而有力的全根没入，每一次撞击都让Charles感觉自己要被完全吞噬。

 

在很长一段时间里，整个房间除了他们交织在一起的粗重呼吸，只剩下肉体交缠的声音。这淫靡到几乎有些放荡的交合声，让看不见的Charles感到羞耻又同时兴奋的卷起了脚趾。他下意识的曲起了腿，让Erik的进出变得更加顺畅。他不知道Erik今天怎么了，之前他虽然在床上表现的确实更加有控制欲，但从不像今天这样失控。也许是他真的被自己的受伤吓到了，Charles暗暗有些后悔，他承认自己独自去寻找那个危险的变种人是有些赌气的意思，但他没想到自己的受伤会让Erik如此介怀。他放在Erik脑后的手从轻扯变成了安抚，他低下头亲吻了埋在他颈间的Erik的头顶。然后Charles因为一个细微的声音愣住了，而他脖子里的湿意证明了他没有判断错，Erik在哭。

 

Charles张开嘴努力控制住快感的逸出，他极力想要询问Erik怎么了。但最终他什么都没有问，仍由Erik的身体纠缠着他的身体，Erik的思绪纠缠着他的思绪。直到最终，他们分不清彼此，一起攀上云端。

当一切归于平静，他们谁都没有开口。这次的沉默引来的不是惶恐，而是安心。Erik侧过身子，小心的从Charles的体内退了出来，但他们的思绪还是链接在一起，Erik觉得他会愿意一辈子这样。这个想法明显被再次能够控制能力的Charles听到了，他由衷的笑了起来。

 

“那你最好把你的老朋友捐给政府的历史博物馆。”

 

要是以前，Erik肯定会不甘示弱的回击。但今天，他只是凑过去亲了亲Charles眼睛上的纱布，然后说道：“这是个好主意，你看你伤好后我们一起去怎么样？毕竟和政府谈判是你下一步的计划。”

Charles惊讶的张大了嘴，“我记得你之前一直反对。”

 

Erik被他可爱的表情逗的忍不住又在他嘴唇上亲了一下，“恩，其实我是想让你答应我把战斗教学加入孩子们的课程里。”

 

如果Charles现在能看见的话他肯定会给Erik一个大大的白眼，不过现在，他只是撇了撇嘴，扔下一句：“到时候再说。”

 

然后他们默契的结束了这场对话，Erik伸出手臂让Charles舒服的躺进自己的怀里，五分钟后他低头查看睡的安详的爱人。他满足的闭上眼睛亲了亲Charles的头顶，他的爱不够，但他会慢慢补上，他发誓。

 

【END】


End file.
